ImajinaRin
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Chapter 6 Updated! Rin telah mengundurkan diri, Obito dan Anko sempat marah.  "Oh iya!" "Apaan?" "Besok kan ultah Kakashi!" Special chapter for Kakashi's birthday :D
1. Chapter 1

ImajinaRin

Chapter 1

Halo minna-san saya author baru disini. Sebenarnya udah lama punya akun tapi baru publish ficnya sekarang. Karena ini fic pertama saya, mohon maaf kalau jelek. Saya terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang pernah saya baca. Yosh! Langsung aja dibaca and jangan lupa review yahh XDDD

ImajinaRin

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: KakaRin

Rin, adalah seorang perempuan yang baik hati. Teman – temannya banyak menyukainya. Tapi, dibalik sifat baiknya, Rin ini suka mengkhayal. Kalau sedang mengkhayal pasti Rin lupa semuanya. Teman – temannya kadang bingung akan sifatnya ini. Dan Rin ini menyukai seorang ketua osis yang bernama Uchiha Obito. Rin sering sekali mengkhayal tentang Obito.

Rin sedang melihat jadwal pertandingan basket. Ternyata besok tim Obito akan bertanding. Rin senang sekali mengetahui hal itu. Dia jadi bisa melihat Obito lebih lama. Hari disekolah biasa – biasa saja. Tetapi Rin tetap sangat senang. Karena selain besok libur, ia bisa menonton Obito bertanding basket. Saat Rin sampai dirumah, tiba-tiba ibunya memanggil.

"Rin, besok kamu bisa pergi bayar listrik tidak?" Tanya ibunya.

"bisa kok bu. Jawab Rin. Kenapa bukan ibu yang bayar?"Rin berkata lagi.

"ibu besok ada urusan diluar jadi tidak bisa." jawab ibu.

"oh.. ya sudah."

"terima kasih ya Rin."

"iya bu." Tiba – tiba Rin teringat pertandingan besok. Ternyata dia lupa kalau besok mau menonton pertandingan. Tapi, setelah berpikir lagi Rin bisa menonton pertandingan dulu lalu membayar listrik.

"oh iya Rin, bayar listriknya jam 9 pagi ya." ucap ibu.

"hah?" Rin berteriak.

"loh? Kenapa Rin?" Tanya ibu Rin penuh tanya.

"gak apa-apa kok bu." jawabnya.

"oh.. kalau gitu, besok jangan lupa ya."

"iya bu." 'Aduh gimana nih? Besok kan pertandingannya mulai jam 08.30. bisa gak ya? Ah! Gue nonton pertandingan sebentar baru bayar listrik, terus habis itu nonton lagi' Batin Rin. Hmm… gitu aja lah. Gue gak sabar nunggu besok. Batin Rin

Keesokan harinya, Rin bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Setelah pamit sama orang tuanya, dia segera pergi. Tidak lupa membawa uang untuk membayar listrik. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya dia sampai disekolah. Rin sedang menunggu Kurenai. 'aduh… Kurenai lama banget sih?' batin Rin.' bisa telat nih nontonnya'. Tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai Rin".

"Ah!". Rin terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa? Kaget ya? Sorry deh". Ternyata yang menepuk pundak Rin itu Obito.

"Gak apa-apa kok" jawab Rin.

"Yang bener?" Tanya Obito.

"I…ya, gak apa-apa" jawab Rin agak gugup.

"Oh.. gitu, ngomong-ngomong lu ngapain disini?".

"Lagi nungguin temen". Tiba – tiba salah satu teman Obito berteriak.

"Obito! Sini, pertandingannya mau dimulai!"kata Asuma.

"Ya, tunggu! Jawabnya.

"Rin gue kesana dulu ya?".

"Iya, se..selamat berjuang ya!". Ucap Rin gugup.

"Iya." 'Aduh… seneng banget ketemu Obito. Hari membahagiakan nih'.

Sudah lama menunggu. Akhirnya Kurenai datang juga.

"lama banget sih!" sesal Rin.

"maaf deh kalo kelamaan."

"iya, gue maafin kali ini."

"nah.. gitu dong."

"udah ayo cepet ntar keburu mulai."

"sip bos". Mereka memasuki tempat pertandingan. Banyak orang yang menonton. Paling banyak sih, para perempuan soalnya yang main kan ganteng – ganteng hehehe.

Rin berteriak histeris karena melihat Obito. "ayo Obito - kun kalahkan mereka semua" Seru Rin. "aduh.. berisik banget sih" kata Kurenai. "biarin, kan Obito – kun yang main" kata Rin semangat. "sampe segitunya ya suka sama Obito ckckckck"

"suka – suka gue dong" Rin menjawab. "hhh.. terserah lo dah".

Karena terlalu serius melihat Obito, Rin pun mulai berkhayal lagi.

'Duuuh….. Obito jangan ngeliatin aku terus dong. Kan jadi salting. Nggak enak sama yang lain. Masa dadah – dadah sambil lempar sun jauh gitu. Ya ampuuun. Kan maluuu…..

Rin menatap Obito malu – malu. Aduh, Obito…. Kamu keren banget. Sekeren…'

"Dor!" suara berisik dari Kurenai membuyarkan khayalan Rin. "Aduh Rin….. masih sempet – sempetnya melamun. Dasar tukang mengkhayal."

"Yeeeee…. Biarin, suka – suka gue dong." Jawabnya. "Hhhh… dasar Rin."

Ah iya… tiba – tiba Rin berkata. "Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Kurenai. "Gue lupa bayar listrik!" "Yah… makanya jangan ngelamun mulu, jadi lupa kan." "Iya – iya gue tau. Sekarang gue mau pergi bayar listrik dulu. Lu disini aja liatin pertandingannya, nanti ceritain ke gue. Ok?" Ucap Rin panjang lebar.

"Aaah…. Kok gitu sih?"

"Plis…. Gue mau bayar listrik dulu". Rin memohon. "Oke deh, dari pada ntar lu nangis disini". "Yey! Makasih ya Kurenai. Gue pergi dulu". Dan akhirnya Rin segera pergi membayar listrik.

Setelah selesai membayar listrik, Rin kembali ke sekolah.

"Kurenai, gimana skornya?" Tanya Rin tiba- tiba.

"Skornya masih 1-1" jawabnya.

"Yah…. Gue pergi sih, jadinya gak bisa deh" kata Rin.

"Gak bisa apa?" Tanya Kurenai bingung. "Gak, bukan apa-apa."

"Hhh… Dasar."

Akhirnya beberapa lama kemudian pertandingan selesai. Yang menang dipertandingan ini adalah tim dari sekolah Rin, yaitu timnya Obito. Rin merasa senang sekali. Karena dia bisa melihat Obito selama ini. Hari ini dia sangat gembira. Sampai – sampai tadi lupa bayar listrik. Memang Rin itu suka berkhayal ya.

"Yeah.. tim Obito-kun menang!" Rin berkata dengan semangat.

"Iya – iya. Tim sekolah kita memang hebat!" Kurenai ikut memuji.

"Iya dong, kan disitu ada Obito-kun."

"Yeeee.. bukan karena Obito doang kali" jawab Kurenai sewot. "Disitu kan ada Asuma juga."

"Wah…. Ketahuan nih." Kata Rin.

"Ketahuan apa?" jawab Kurenai.

"Pasti lu suka sama Asuma kan? Ayo ngaku." Tebak Rin.

"Aaah… ngomong apa sih lu. Udah sekarang kita pulang aja ya." Ucap Kurenai mengalihkan.

"Jah… mengalihkan pembicaraan nih."

"Udahlah.. sekarang kita pulang!"

"Iya – iya." Setelah perbincangan yang tidak jelas itu, mereka pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Sesampainya Rin di rumah, ternyata tidak ada orang. Jadi Rin langsung menuju kamarnya.

'Aih… Obito-kun keren banget yah. Gue jadi berbunga – bunga nih. Mana tadi pagi dia nyapa gue lagi. Aaaaaaa… seneng banget gue' Batin Rin. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara bel. Tingnong tingnong… 'Ih.. siapa sih? Ganggu aja' Tingnong tingnong… "Iya – iya sebentar." Teriak Rin. Ternyata yang datang adalah ibunya. "Eh Rin. Sudah pulang." Kata ibu. "Iya bu, baru saja." "Oh.. Listriknya sudah dibayar Rin?" "Sudah dong bu." "Baguslah." Setelah ibu Rin masuk, Rin segera menutup pintu. "Ibu, Rin mau ke kamar dulu ya." Tanya Rin. "Iya Rin." Jawab ibu.

'Hhhh…. Akhirnya bisa masuk kamar lagi. Duh udah sore nih. Mandi dulu ah…' Rin segera menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan 'ritual' mandinya. –Skip time- Setelah mandi dan rapi – rapi. Rin segera membantu ibunya memasak. Ayahnya belum pulang. Jadi sambil menunggu mereka memasak makan malam. Setelah itu, ada yang mengebel rumah Rin. Ternyata itu adalah ayahnya. Setelah semua selesai, Rin masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Rin sangat lelah dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

Hari ini Rin bangun pagi - pagi karena hari ini kan sudah hari Senin, jadi dia harus sekolah. Setelah menjalani 'ritual' paginya, Rin bersiap - siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Setelah diantar ayahnya, ia segera masuk ke kelas. Tiba - tiba Kurenai memanggil. "Rin.. Rin.." teriak Kurenai. "Ada apaan sih?" tanya Rin. "Gue punya berita bagus buat lu!" Rin bertanya - tanya. "Berita apa?" "Sekolah kita mau ngadain...

* * *

To Be Continued.

Gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah?

Maaf kalau kependekan. Dan saya masih baru disini, mungkin ceritanya kurang bagus.

Dan maaf kalau anda bingung membacanya.

Lanjut atau remove aja fic ga jelas ini?

Akhir kata saya minta,

Review plissss XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

ImajinaRin

Chapter 2

Hallooo…. *tereak pake toa* chapter 2 udah di update loh *prok prok prok*.

Oke, abaikan yang diatas. Waaaaaaaa Retha ga nyangka kalau fic gaje ini ada yang review juga huhuhu…*nangis gaje* Oh iya, reviewnya dibales lewat PM ya. Retha sangatt berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau review atau baca. Arigatou minna-san… Yosh! Langsung aja dibaca and jangan lupa read 'n review yahhh :DDD

ImajinaRin

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: KakaRin

Sebelumnya….

"Rin.. Rin.." teriak Kurenai. "Ada apaan sih?" tanya Rin. "Gue punya berita bagus buat lu!" Rin bertanya - tanya. "Berita apa?" "Sekolah kita mau ngadain...

"Sekolah kita mau ngadain lomba bikin cerita!" Ucap Kurenai dengan semangat.

"Terus, emang kenapa?" Tanya Rin

"Lomba ini kan diadain sama osis, jadi ini kesempatan lu buat bisa deketin Obito!"

"Hah? Yang bener?" Kali ini Rin yang semangat.

"Iya, terus cerita yang menang bakalan dibikin jadi filmnya!"

"Wah… menarik tuh."

"Yo'i. Terus Obito katanya mau main filmnya juga."

"Hah? Masa sih?" Teriak Rin pake toa *ditabok*

"Beneran!" Tereak juga pake toa *ditimpuk*

"Hmm… kesempatan nih." Kata Rin

Ternyata yang akan diadakan adalah lomba menulis cerita. Jika cerita yang dibuat cukup memuaskan para juri, cerita yang dipilih juri akan dibuat filmnya. Dan lomba ini diadakan oleh osis. Rin senang mengetahui hal ini. Selain dia bisa berkarya, dia bisa lebih dekat dengan sang ketua osis. 'wah .. berkat lomba ini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Obito. Tapi bagusnya bikin cerita kayak apa ya? hmm…' Batin Rin.

Rin memang senang karena hal ini, tapi Rin juga bingung cerita apa yang akan dibuatnya nanti? Setelah itu, bel masuk berbunyi. Sekarang pelajaran akan dimulai. Akhirnya guru yang mengajar pun masuk. Setelah itu pelajaran dimulai.

'Aah… pelajaran PLKJ males banget gue' Batin Rin. Karena terlalu bosan Rin mengkhayal lagi.

'Rin, kau mau kemana?. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Kenapa?. Maaf Obito-kun, terima kasih atas dansanya. Pada akhirnya Cinderella pergi meninggalkan sang pangeran….'

Bletak! Sebuah kapur tulis milik guru pun mendarat mengenai kepala Rin.

"Rin! kamu itu ibu suruh ambil buku di perpustakaan. Malah ngelamun." Kata ibu guru yang sukses membuat takut Rin.

"I..iya bu. Saya ambil bukunya sekarang." Jawab Rin agak takut.

Rin pun segera keluar kelas untuk mengambil buku di perpustakaan. 'Huh, lagi enak-enak juga malah diganggu. Dasar guru menyebalkan!' Batin Rin. Setelah mengambil buku Rin kembali ke kelas. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Kurenai segera mengajak Rin untuk pergi ke kantin. Sesampainya mereka di kantin, mereka membeli makanan kecil dan langsung memilih tempat duduk.

"Aduh Rin. Lu itu ngayal mulu yah, sampai dilempar kapur. Ckckckck" Kurenai memulai pembicaraan.

"Habisnya bete banget tadi. Daripada bete, mending ngelamunin Obito deh." Ujar Rin.

"Hhh.. dasar. Oh iya pendaftaran buat ikut lombanya besok, terus bayar uang pendaftarannya lima belas ribu." Kata Kurenai.

"Oh.. oke deh." Jawab Rin.

"Rin."

"Ada apa Kurenai?" Ucap Rin penuh tanya.

"Liat itu deh."

"Liat apa sih?"

"Itu loh. Obito sama …Anko!"

"Hah? Mana?"

"Itu, disana"

'Rin, aku mau ngenalin Anko ke kamu. Dia itu ngikutin aku terus. Jadi aku bilang ke dia kalau aku udah punya pacar. Dan Anko, kenalin ini pacar aku Rin. Aduh Obito-kun…. Aku jadi malu deh…'

"Hayo! Mengkhayal lagi ya? Ampun deh Rin, Obito itu mungkin pacarnya Anko kan?" Kata Kurenai yang sukses membuyarkan khayalan Rin. "Buktinya sekarang mereka jalan berdua." Lanjut Kurenai.

"Yeee… mereka kan anggota osis, jadi wajar dong jalan berdua." Ucap Rin sambil menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Ah… susah ya ngomong sama lu. Ribet!" Kata Kurenai ketus.

"Biarin. Suka-suka gue dong." Jawab Rin tak kalah ketus.

Setelah itu bel masuk pun teriak-teriak (?). Maksudnya berbunyi. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan acara belajarnya. Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan bagi Rin. Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Rin sangat senang, karena akhirnya dia bisa menenangkan dirinya dirumah. Setelah menempuh perjalanan, sekarang ia sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah member salam pada ibunya dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

'Duh…. Nyebelin banget sih, udah tadi pagi dilempar kapur tulis, pas istirahat ngeliat Obito sama Anko jalan berdua pula. Aaaaaaaa…. Benar-benar menyebalkan.' Batin Rin kesal.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan sekarang sudah sampai waktunya untuk Rin melelapkan dirinya yang lelah. Besok ia akan kembali menjalani rutinitasnya.

Hari sudah pagi, matahari telah menunjukkan sinarnya. Rin sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa, dia menjalani pagi ini seperti biasanya. Setelah rapi-rapi dia berpamitan pada ibunya dan langsung menuju sekolah. Sesampainya disekolah, dia melihat suasana didepan ruang osis sudah ramai. Itu dikarenakan pendaftaran lomba sudah dibuka. Rin segera mengantri juga untuk mendaftar.

'Ah.. ada Obito-kun. Aduh… dia ngeliat kesini lagi. Jadi malu akuu. Ih Obito-kun jangan ngeliatin terus dong. Jadi salting nih...'

"Lima belas ribu." Kata panitia pendaftaran yang sukses membuat Rin kaget sekaligus membuat khayalan Rin kabur entah kemana (?).

"Iya-iya." Kata Rin sambil memberikan uang lima belas ribu.

"Nah.. gitu dong jangan ngelamun mulu." Kata panitia. "Nanti ceritanya gak selesai." Lanjutnya.

'Uuh.. bikin kaget aja sih. Lagi seru juga.' Rin membatin. 'Disitu ada Obito! Ya iyalah dia kan osis jelas aja ada disitu. Dih. Anko ngapain sih manja-manja sama Obito. Awas kau ya Anko!'

Setelah itu Rin segera masuk ke kelas. Kurenai melihat Rin sudah masuk ke kelas dan ia langsung mengahampirinya.

"Udah bayar uang pendaftaran?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Udah dong." Jawab Rin.

"Oh.." Gumam Kurenai.

Bel masuk berbunyi tanda pelajaran dimulai. Setelah guru masuk, ternyata anggota OSIS ikut masuk ke kelas Rin. Mereka ingin memberikan pengumuman. Bahwa para pendaftar harus mengumpulkan formulir pendaftaran yang sudah diberikan kepada anggota OSIS. Paling cepat kumpilkan besok, dan paling lambat kumpulkan lusa. Dan waktu untuk membuat cerita tiga minggu. Tidak boleh lewat dari itu. Setelah pengumuman dari OSIS, pelajaran pun dimulai.

-Skip Time-

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan murid-murid sekolah pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi Rin memilih untuk pergi ketempat rahasianya di taman. Ia mau memikirkan naskah ceritanya. Tapi sebelum itu Rin jajan siomay dulu hehehe. Sesudah membeli siomay, ia segera pergi ke taman. Sesampainya di taman, dia langsung pergi ke tempat duduk favoritnya. Dia kaget sekali karena ternyata ada seseorang yang menempati bangku favoritnya itu. 'siapa tuh? Jangan-jangan orang gila. Hi….' Batin Rin. Akhirnya ia duduk dibangku itu. Rin mulai berkhayal sambil makan siomay.

'"Kau itu manis sekali ya Rin." Ucap Obito. "Ah… Obito-kun bisa saja." Kata Rin sambil tersipu. "Bener kok. Kamu itu manis, semanis…

Tiba-tiba orang itu berkata.

"Hai, salam kenal." Kata orang itu dan berhasil membuat Rin kaget setengah mampus.

"Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk." Saking kagetnya, Rin keselek pas lagi makan siomay.

"Ah.. Maaf-maaf kamu jadi keselek deh." Kata orang itu. "Sini gue bantu biar siomaynya keluar." Setelah itu, orang itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan….. BUK! Orang itu memukul punggung Rin sampai siomaynya mental.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk." Rin terbatuk-batuk. "Air..air.. mana air?" Kata Rin sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Iya-iya tunggu sebentar gue beli dulu." Jawab orang itu.

Orang itu pun pergi untuk membeli minum. Dia berlari untuk membeli air. Lalu ia segera kembali untuk memberikan Rin air.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. ini airnya." Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah orang itu memberikan air untuk Rin.

"Iya." Glek..glek..glek Rin meminum air itu.

"Gimana? Udah mendingan?"

"Iya Udah. Terima kasih ya."

"Ya, sama-sama." Kata orang itu.

"Oh iya, salam kenal juga."

"Ya. Nama lu siapa?"

"Gue Rin."

"Rin ya, nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih. Dan siapa nama lu?"

"Gue Hatake Kakashi. Panggil aja Kakashi."

"Oh.. oke Kakashi."

"Gue minta maaf ya, gara-gara gue lu jadi keselek." Kata Kakashi.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Lagian itu salah gue juga, tadi gue ngelamun sih. Hehe." Ujar Rin.

"Ngelamunin apa sih? Kalau boleh tau."

"Enggak kok."

"Oh ya udah."

"Ya. Gue pulang dulu ya udah sore nih. Bye"

"Ok. Bye."

'orang yang aneh. Gue kira orang gila, ternyata bukan. Hehehe' Batinnya.

Rin pun segera pulang ke rumah. Karena memang sudah sore. Kalau dia pulang kemalaman, pasti ayah dan ibunya akan mengomel habis-habisan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai ke rumah. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat pintu pun dibuka. Rin segera masuk kedalam. Lalu ia ke kamar untuk menaruh tasnya dan bergegas untuk mandi. Setelah mandi ia membantu ibunya memasak. Setelah selesai mereka menyantap makan malam. Selesai makan, Rin segera pergi ke kamarnya. 'hhh…. Nyebelin banget sih hari ini. Tadi pagi liat Obito sama Anko. Eh… pas mau ke tempat rahasia ada orang. Untung bukan orang gila. Mana gue keselek lagi. Aduh malu banget deh gue. Tapi, orang tadi itu siapa ya? Kayaknya baru liat gue. Ah…. Sudahlah gue tidur aja deh.' Batin Rin. Rin akhirnya tertidur. Hari ini memang banyak kejadian yang membuatnya merasa kesal.

Pagi ini, Rin melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Pergi ke sekolah, saat sampai di sekolah dia pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftarannya. Selepas itu dia pergi ke kelas. Yah.. hari ini di sekolah biasa-biasa saja. Sampai akhirnya waktu pulang. Rin tidak pulang ke rumah dulu. Tetapi ia pergi ke tempat rahasianya, sebuah bangku di taman yang rindang. Ia segera menempati bangku itu. Rin merasa tenang dan nyaman disini. Rin mengeluarkan kertas dan bolpoint dari dalam tasnya. Ia akan memulai naskah ceritanya hari ini. Waktu terus berjalan. Tetapi Rin belum juga menemukan ide ceritanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hai Rin, kita ketemu lagi nih." Ternyata yang memanggil Rin itu adalah Kakashi, orang yang kemarin ada disini.

"Hai juga Kakashi." Balas Rin.

"Lu mau nulis ya? Kok ngeluarin kertas sama bolpoint?" Kata Kakashi penuh tanya.

"Iya, kok tau? Jangan-jangan lu ngikutin gue ya?" Jawabnya

"Yee…. Siapa juga yang ngikutin lu. Kan ada kertas sama bolpint, jadi gue tau kalo lu mau nulis." Katanya panjang kali lebar.(?)

"O..iya yah. Hehe. Kemaren gue ngira lu orang gila tau. Ternyata bukan." Kata Rin terus terang.

"Ya ampun…. Kemarin gue dikira orang gila, sekarang dikira penguntit." Ujar Kakashi.

"Hehehe… Maaf-maaf. Gue kan gak tau."

"Iye dah." Katanya. "Emangnya lu mau nulis apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Mau nulis cerita." Jawab Rin.

"Cerita? Buat apaan?"

"Buat lomba."

"Oh… boleh gue bantu? Siapa tahu kalau gue bantu ceritamu bakalan bagus, hehehe."

"Bolehlah. Hahah… emangnya bisa?"

"Bisa dong. Kakashi gitu lho." Ucap Kakashi narsis *plak*

"Hahaha… kau ini."

"Hm…. Kira-kira ceritanya gimana ya?"

"Mana gue tau. Kalau gue tau dari tadi udah ditulis."

"Oh iya ya." Kata Kakashi dengan blo'onnya *dichidori*

"Eh, gue mau cerita nih. Boleh gak?" Kata Rin.

Entah kenapa Rin ingin sekali cerita pada Kakashi.

"Boleh-boleh. Silahkan." Kakashi mempersilahkan.

"Jadi gini, gue ikut lomba ini biar bisa deket sama orang yang gue suka. Dia ini ketua osis. Katanya dia mau ikut main film cerita yang menang. Jadi gue gunain kesempatan ini biar deket sama dia." Kata Rin panjang lebar.

"Hm… jadi lu ikut lomba ini biar bisa deket sama dia? Nama dia siapa?"

"Iya. Namanya Uchiha Obito."

"Oh… ya udah gue bantu deh bikin ceritanya. Ok?" Kata Kakashi menawarkan.

"Oke deh."

"Besok gue bawa laptop gue deh. Biar nanti kita ketik aja."

"Sip-sip."

"Gue mau lanjutin ceritanya boleh?" Kata Rin

"Boleh-boleh aja."

"Ok. Sebenernya gue mau cerita ini ke sahabat gue, tapi kalo gue cerita nanti dia tau semua perasaan gue."

Rin merasa nyaman cerita ke Kakashi.

"Bagus dong. Dia jadi ngerti perasaan lu."

"Gue ngerasa gak enak kalo cerita ke dia, pasti tiap hari dibahas mulu."

"Oh… Gitu.."

"Iya, Eh udah jam berapa nih?"

"Jam 16.30."

"Ah…. Udah sore. Gue pulang dulu ya. Besok kita buat ceritanya?"

"Wokeh deh."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lalu Rin segera pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya dan pergi untuk makan malam. Makan malam berjalan seperti biasanya. Sesudah makan, ia masuk lagi ke kamarnya. 'Ternyata Kakashi baik juga ya. Kok gue ngerasa nyaman ya cerita ke dia. Padahal baru dua kali ketemu. Hhh… tau deh jadi bingung gue. Besok gue mau kesana lagi ah, mau bikin ceritanya sama Kakashi. Mudah-mudahan aja ceritanya bagus.' Rin membatin.

To Be Continued.

Gimana chap 2 nya? Gajekah? Abalkah?

Chapter 2 ini lebih panjang yah? Kakashi juga udah muncul disini. Semoga para readers suka dengan cerita buatan Retha.

Dan Retha minta maaf kalau mungkin para readers agak bingung membacanya. Yosh! Selesai sudah chap 2 ini.

Akhir kata saya minta,

Review plissss XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

ImajinaRin

Chapter 3

Haloo…. Retha balik lagi buat lanjutin fic gaje ini. Udah nunggu lama ya? Mohon maaf karena fic ini lama(banget) updatenya. Hal ini dikarenakan author sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolah author*halah* dan karena akun author yang sempet error. Nah… sekarang kan udah di update, jadi silahkan baca lanjutan fic gaje ini ya.

Sebelumnya, author mau bales review dulu,  
: Sip deh Latifah. Udah di update nih. Review lagi yo :D

HakuZuka : Hahaha… emang nih si Rin, sukanya melamun. Retha juga gak rela. Tapi emang Kakashi rada2 aneh sih *digetok* Yosh! Udah di update nih. Review lagi ya Xd

Yang review dikit amat - _-" *dikeroyok* and terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview. Yosh! Dari pada banyak cing-cong(?) mending kita langsung mulai aja.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Anak – anak sekolah Rin tentu saja senang kalau bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Tetapi Rin sedikit kecewa. Karena ia tidak bisa melihat Obito lagi. Ia harus menunggu sampai besok pagi. Tapi ia juga senang, karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Kakashi yang akan membantu menyelesaikan ceritanya. Rin segera menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai, ia mengganti bajunya dan tak lupa membawa semua peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Lalu ia berpamitan kepada ibunya, sesudah itu ia berangkat. Sesampainya ia di taman ia langsung mencari bangku favoritnya. Di bangku itu, ia melihat Kakashi sedang memainkan laptopnya.

"Halo Kakashi. Udah nunggu lama ya?" Kata Rin

"Halo juga. Gue baru dateng kok." Jawabnya

"Lagi ngapain nih?" Tanya Rin

"Lagi nyalain laptopnya."

"Oh…" Rin hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kita mulai buat ceritanya ya?"

"Ok deh."

Mereka pun memulai membuat ceritanya. Kakashi yang mengetik, dan Rin yang mengusulkan ide ceritanya. Tapi Kakashi juga memberikan idenya. Sepertinya mereka menjadi keasikan. Sampai – sampai hari sudah mulai gelap pun, tak dihiraukan. Rin merasa ada yang bergetar di tasnya. Ternyata ibunya sudah menelepon.

"Rin!" Teriak ibu dari seberang telpon

"A…ada apa ibu?" Rin menjawab dengan terbata – bata

"Sudah jam berapa ini ha? Kenapa kamu tidak pulang juga?"

Rin melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Dia kaget. Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Sementara Kakashi hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Ma…maaf ibu. Sebentar lagi aku pulang bu."

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kamu cepat pulang!"

"I…iya bu."

Tuut… telepon diputus.

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Kakashi dengan heran.

"Gue disuruh pulang ke rumah sama ibu gue."

"Oh… kayanya ibu lu marah – marah tuh. Lagian sekarang udah mulai gelap sih."

"Iya. Gue jadi keasikan, sampai lupa waktu."

"Sama. Gue juga."

"Ya udah. Gue pulang dulu ya."

"Ok. Gue juga mau pulang. Ceritanya boleh gue lanjutin ga?"

"Boleh – boleh aja."

"Ok. Besok kita lanjut lagi ya."

"Sip deh. Udah dulu ya. Bye."

"Bye."

Rin segera menuju rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa. Pasti ibunya akan mengomel dari A – Z. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat takut, apa lagi kenyataanya. Setelah sampai, Rin segera masuk dan kemudian ibunya menghampirinya. 'aduh gue kena omelan nih' batin Rin. Ternyata ibunya tidak marah. Tetapi hanya menasihati Rin saja. Rin terheran – heran atas kejadian ini. Ia pun bertanya pada pada ayahnya.

"Ayah. Ibu kok enggak ngomelin aku?"

"Emang kenapa? Kamu mau diomelin?"

"Enggak mau. Tapi Rin heran aja. Emangnya ibu kenapa sih yah?"

"Ibumu itu habis menang arisan. Jadinya ibumu seneng – seneng gitu."

"Oh… Kirain kenapa. Ayah, Rin mau ke kamar dulu ya."

"Iya."

Setelah perbincangan ayah dan anak itu. Rin menuju kamarnya. Dan tak lupa untuk mandi. Setelah melakukan kegiatan mandinya. Rin turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Sesudah itu, ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya*Halah… bilang aja PR* Setelah mengerjakan PRnya ia pun terlelap di atas kasurnya.

Mentari sudah menampakkan sinarnya. Orang – orang yang terlelap, kini mulai terjaga untuk melakukan berbagai aktivitasnya. Begitu juga Rin. Ia menjalani 'ritual' paginya. Ia berangkat menuju sekolah. Sesampainya disana ia langsung menuju bangkunya. Ia juga menunggu Kurenai datang. Ia pun melihat keluar jendela. Rin melihat Obito yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan.

'Aduh… Obito-kun. Kamu itu keren banget ya. Aku sampai terpana melihatmu. Pengen deh jadi pacarmu' lagi – lagi Rin mengkhayal.

"Hayo… ngelamun lagi ya." Kata Kurenai yang sukses membuat Rin kaget dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Biarin. Itu kan hak gue bukan hak lu."

"Iya – iya. Jangan ngambek gitu dong." Kata Kurenai. "Eh, gimana cerita buatan lu udah dibuat?" Lanjutnya.

"Udah dong."

"Wah… gue ga sabar pengen liat ceritanya."

"Iya. Eh Kurenai."

"Apa?"

"Masa waktu itu gue ketemu sama orang. Waktu pertama ketemu, gue kira orang gila. Ternyata bukan. Dia malah baik banget terus bantuin gue bikin cerita ini."

"Hah? Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kakashi."

"Oh… Ganteng ga?"

"Ckckck… dasar genit."

"Ye… gue kan cuma nanya."

"Hm… lumayan ganteng sih."

"Ya udah lu sama dia aja. Obito tinggalin aja. Lagian Obito juga udah sama Anko."

"Gue ga akan ngelepasin Obito! Apalagi buat Anko! Ogah banget gue!"

"Hhh… susah ya. Kalo udah cinta mati."

"Udah ah. Udah mau bel nih."

"Iya – iya."

Setelah itu guru memasuki ruang kelas. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Kemudian jam pelajaran pun selesai dan bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Rin kita ke kantin yuk." Ajak Kurenai

"Yuk."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin. Dan tiba – tiba… Bruk. Ternyata Rin menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa tumpukan buku – buku.

"Aduh… sorry ya." Kata orang yang ditabrak Rin.

"Iya. Gue juga minta maaf." Setelah memperhatikan baik – baik, ternyata yang Rin tabrak itu adalah Obito. "Eh. Obito. Ma…maaf ya." Ucap Rin gugup.

"Iya. Ga apa – apa kok.

Setelah itu Anko menghampiri mereka.

"Aduh… Obito-kun. Kamu ga apa – apa kan?" Tanya Anko.

"Iya. Ga apa – apa."

"Sini aku bantu." Anko membantu Obito berdiri. Setelah itu ia berkata. "Kalau jalan liat – liat dong." Katanya.

"Udah Anko. Aku ga apa – apa kok."

"Kita pergi aja yuk Obito-kun."

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Rin yang masih terduduk di lantai. Kurenai segera membantunya berdiri. Lalu mereka pergi ke kantin dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka. Dan mereka kembali ke kelas.

"Uuh… awas ya lu Anko!" Kata Rin dengan geram

"Iya tuh. Obitonya aja yang ga liat – liat."

"Dasar cewek manja. Sebel banget gue sama dia."

"Ya udah Rin. Pak guru udah masuk kelas tuh." Kata Kurenai menenangkan Rin.

"Huh."

Kejadian tadi benar – benar membuat Rin kesal. Bisa – bisanya Anko begitu sama Obito. Padahal dia senang karena yang ia tabrak itu Obito. Eh… malah ada pengganggu.

- Skip Time –

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Para murid segera berhamburan keluar. Rin masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Ia berniat untuk menceritakan kejadian ini kepada Kakashi. Setelah berjalan cukup lama ia sampai di tempat favoritnya. Disana ternyata Kakashi sudah datang.

"Hai Rin. Ada apa? Kayanya muka lu cemberut begitu." Tanyanya

"Iya. Ini semua gara – gara Anko!" Katanya dengan tegas

"Anko? Siapa itu?" Tanya Kakashi lagi

"Anko itu anggota osis juga. Dia itu deket – deket mulu sama Obito. Jadinya gue kesel deh."

"Emang kejadiannya gimana?" Tanya Kakashi lagi*nih orang nanya mulu ya* *dichidori*

"Gini. Tadi kan gue mau ke kantin sama Kurenai." Kata – kata Rin terputus karena Kakashi.

"Kurenai itu temen lu ya?" *tuh kan nanya lagi*

"Udah deh lu diem dulu. Gue lagi kesel juga."

"Iya – iya ampun deh. Lanjut aja ceritanya."

"Pas gue lagi jalan ke kantin, gue nabrak Obito. Awalnya gue seneng soalnya yang gue tabrak itu Obito. Tapi gue jadi kesel gara – gara Anko dateng. Trus Anko malah ngomelin gue karena gue nabrak Obito." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oh… begitu." Kakashi hanya bisa ber'oh' ria "Udahlah daripada marah – marah, mendingan lu makan jeruk ini." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah jeruk.

"Iya – iya." Katanya sambil menerima jeruk itu.

"Ok. Kita lanjutin ya ceritanya."

"Ok lah."

"Nih. Gue udah lanjutin ceritanya sebagian." Katanya sambil menyodorkan laptopnya kepada Rin.

"Coba lu baca dulu. Nanti kalau kurang bagus kita edit." Lanjutnya

"Hm…" Rin hanya meanggukkan kepala.

Rin membaca lanjutan ceritanya yang dibuat Kakashi. Karena terlalu serius membaca Rin merasa menjadi tokoh di dalam cerita itu. Dan ia mulai berkhayal lagi.

'Aku sedang duduk di kursi taman. Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Sesekali aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tetapi aku tidak menemukannya. Dan tiba – tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Hai." Kata orang itu

"Hai." Jawabku

"Kalau aku perhatikan, kamu sepertinya kesini terus ya"

'Ternyata orang ini yang memperhatikanku' batinku

"Iya. Memang aku sering kesini hanya sekedar untuk duduk – duduk saja. Kenapa kamu tahu kalau aku sering kesini. Sepertinya aku jarang melihatmu." Tanyaku heran.

"Aku bekerja di kedai di sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai.

"Oh begitu."

"Ya. Namamu siapa?

"Aku Rien. Kamu?"

"Aku Katashi. Salam kenal ya." '

"Woy." Kata Kakashi yang membuyarkan lamunan Rin.

"Aah… Sorry tadi gue terlalu hanyut ke ceritanya."

"Ok lah. Gimana? Ceritanya bagus ga?"

"Bagus juga."

"Hohoho... Kakashi gitu loh."

"Dih... narsis kau." Kata Rin sambil meninju bahu Kakashi pelan

Hening sesaat. Tetapi Rin mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Kakashi. Gue liat file - file laptopmu ya? Boleh ga?"

"Boleh aja."

"Ok." Kemudian Rin mulai melihat – lihat file laptop Kakashi. Setelah itu Rin berkata.

"Kakashi. Kayanya di laptopmu banyak file – file Microsoft word ya?" Tanya Rin

"Iya."

"Isinya apa? Boleh gue baca?"

"Cerita buatan gue sendiri. Baca aja."

"Buatan lu?"

"Ya."

"Oh begitu."

Setelah itu Rin mulai membaca salah satu cerita buatan Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi melanjutkan cerita Rin. Setelah selesai membaca Rin memulai pembicaraan.

"Wah wah. Ceritanya bagus nih. Lu berbakat jadi penulis deh."

"Ah… biasa aja kok."

"Bagus – bagus tau ceritanya."

"Hm… emang sih, gue hobi nulis. Tapi belum ada satu pun yang baca cerita gue. Yang pertama, baru lu doang."

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Beneran. Menurut gue biasa – biasa aja tuh."

"Itukan menurut lu. Kalo menurut gue bagus."

"Iya deh. Nanti marah – marah lagi. Bisa repot gue. Ehehe."

"Huuh."

"Oh iya. Rin, gue boleh minta nomor lu ga?" Sambil menyodorkan handphonenya

"Boleh." Katanya sambil mengambil handphone dari Kakashi. "Nih." Kata Rin setelah mengetikkan nomornya.

"Hn." *ketularan Sasuke?*

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan ceritanya. Tidak terasa waktu mulai menjelang malam. Cerita yang mereka buat juga sudah hampir selesai. Lalu mereka pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Rin sudah sampai di rumah *cepet amat*. Seperti biasa, ia masuk ke kamarnya. Hari pun mulai malam, dan ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Rin bangun agak siang hari ini. Karena sekolahnya libur. Jadinya bangun siang deh. Rin membereskan tempat tidurnya. Tiba – tiba handphonenya bergetar. Drrt…drrt…drrt. Rin mendengar suara handphonenya lalu melihat layar handphonenya. 'you got one messagge' begitulah tulisan yang tertera di layar hanphone Rin. "Siapa nih?" Rin membuka sms itu. Setelah membacanya, baru ia tau siapa orang yang mengiriminya sms. Beginilah isi sms Kakashi,

Kakashi: Rin, ini gue Kakashi. Besok sore mau lanjutin ceritanya lagi ga?

Dibagian ini Kakashi sama Rin smsan.

Rin: Boleh – boleh. Jam berapa?

Kakashi: Jam 14.30 mau?

Rin: Ok deh ^^

Kakashi: Sip. Jangan lupa simpen nomor gue ya

Rin: Ok ok

Kakashi: Bagus – bagus. Eheheh

Rin: Nanti jangan telat ya

Kakashi: Iya – iya. Eh udah dulu ya, mau mandi dulu nih. Maklum baru bangun :D

Rin: Ooh... pantesan. Baunya sampe sini tau#canda

Kakashi: Wah… enak aja.

Rin: Kan cuma bercanda Kakashi.

Kakashi: Iya – iya. Gue mandi dulu ya.

Rin: Ok.

Setelah itu Kakashi tidak membalas. Ya iyalah, kan mau mandi. Dan nanti sore Rin akan melanjutkan ceritanya bersama Kakashi. Dia juga akan menyelesaikannya hari ini juga. Karena hari Senin cerita sudah harus dikumpulkan. Waktu Rin untuk bisa mendekati Obito sudah dekat. Rin sangat senang sekali bisa dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. 'Asik cerita gue udah mau selesai. Mudah – mudahan cerita gue menang terus gue bisa deketin Obito deh. Huhuy… senangnya hatikuu~ Gue mau mandi dulu ah' Batin Rin. Dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk melakukan aktivitas mandinya.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Selesai juga nih chap.3 jangan lupa RnR ya Xd.

Mohon maaf kalau mungkin ceritanya agak gaje. Cuma ini sih yang terlintas di kepala author *hehe*. Maaf juga kalau para readers agak bingung membaca fic author.

Yosh! Selesai sudah chap.3 ini~

Retha: Rin-neechan… minta nomor hpnya Kakashi-sensei dong. Retha kan juga mau smsan sama sensei kesayangan Retha *puppy eyes no jutsu*.

Rin: Retha mau juga?

Retha: Iya dong. Kan enak kalo bisa smsan sama Kakashi-sensei.

Rin: Engga boleh tuh. *kabur*

Retha: Woy Rin! Sini ga lu! *author terbakar emosi*

Dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar – kejaran gaje antara Rin dan author.

Kakashi: Haloo… Kakashi yang ganteng ini kembali. *Obito,Asuma muntah dua ember, Rin,Retha langsung berhenti, Anko,Kurenai ikut nimbrung*

Kakashi: Wokeh! Abaikan hal gaje diatas. Cuma ada satu kata yang mau kami ucapkan yaitu…

All chara: REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

ImajinaRin

Chapter 4

Holaa… Retha balik lagi mau lanjutin fic gaje ini lagi. Maaf telat (banget) updatenya. Karena tugas-tugas author yang datang dengan kejamnya, jadi author gak sempet update nih fic. Author mau bales review dulu ya…

: Udah gue review tuh, hehe. Kalo gue mati, ntar siapa yg lanjutin ni fic? Yosh! udah gue apdet

Anon: Emang rada-rada mirip sih, hehe. Tapi nanti endingnya ga sama kok. Makasih reviewnya

ya.

Arin-chan: haha. Makasih :D udh di update nih

Nyeh… udah? Segitu doang?*ditabok* Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau review cerita gaje ini. Semoga readers suka sama cerita author ini ya. Yosh! Dari pada ngomong mulu, mending kita mulai fic gaje ini.

Selesai mandi, Rin melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Tiba – tiba ia teringat sesuatu. _'oh iya. Hari ini gue kan mau pergi sama Kurenai. Udah jam berapa ini? Untung gue udah mandi'_ batinnya. Ia pun bergegas untuk menelpon Kurenai. Ia bertanya apakah hari ini jadi pergi ke Mall Konoha. Tuut…tuut… naik kereta api(?) eh, salah maksudnya suara telepon disambung. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Kurenai menjawab telepon Rin.

"Halo. Kurenai? Hari ini jadi kan pergi ke Mall?" Kata Rin

"Oh… Rin. Jadi dong. 30 menit lagi gue tunggu di taman ya?" Jawab Kurenai

"Ok deh."

"Udah dulu ya Rin. Sampai ketemu nanti." Kata Kurenai memutus telepon

Lalu Rin bersiap – siap. Setelah 30 menit ia segera pergi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Tak lupa ia pamit kepada ibunya. Ia berjalan kaki menuju taman. Karena taman itu memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Rin. Akhirnya ia sampai di taman. Ia melihat Kurenai. Dan ia segera menghampiri Kurenai.

"Halo Kurenai." Sapa Rin

"Halo juga Rin. Yuk kita pergi." Ucap Kurenai

"Yuk." Jawabnya

Lalu mereka pun pergi dari sana. Mereka hanya naik angkutan umum untuk menuju ke mall. Jaraknya memang agak lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tidak terlalu lama, mereka pun sampai di mall. Mereka pun berjalan – jalan sambil melihat – lihat apa yang ada disana. Setelah puas melihat – lihat, mereka pun pergi ke suatu café disana. Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Lalu mereka memanggil waiter untuk memesan.

"Rin. Lu mau pesen apa?" Tanya Kurenai

"Gue mau cappuccino aja deh." Jawabnya

"Ok." Kata Kurenai pada Rin "Mas, cappucinonya satu sama moccacinonya satu." Ucap Kurenai pada salah seorang waiter disitu. Lalu setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pesanan mereka pun datang. Dan mereka mengobrol sambil meminum pesanan mereka masing – masing. Kurenai memulai pembicaraan.

"Rin, gimana tuh cerita buatan lu? Udah selesai?"

"Belum selesai sih, tinggal dikit lagi. Nanti sore mau gue lanjutin sama Kakashi."

"Oh. Ce ileh… sekarang sama Kakashi mulu nih."

"Apa sih? Orang dia cuma bantuin gue bikin cerita doang."

"Lu sama Kakashi aja, dari pada sama Obito. Lagian Obito kan udah jadi milik Anko."

"Gue ga bakalan nyerah. Gue tetep mau sama Obito!" Kata Rin dengan tegas

"Susah banget lu dibilanginnya. Mending lu tinggalin Obito, dari pada ntar lu nyesel."

"Ha? Nyesel? Gue ga bakalan nyesel deketin Obito."

"Iya – iya. Terserah lu aja dah. Yang penting gue udah ngingetin."

"Huh." Rin hanya mendengus, kesal? Tentu saja, gimana ga kesal kalau temannya sendiri ga ngedukungnya.

Kemudian setelah mereka menghabiskan pesanan mereka, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00. Rin berkata pada Kurenai, bahwa ia ingin pulang ke rumah. Kurenai menyetujui permintaan Rin. Mereka kemudian pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing. Rin pun sampai di rumah dia masih sedikit kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melirik jam. Sudah jam 14.30 rupanya. Rin hampir saja lupa kalau dia ada janji dengan Kakashi. Setelah rapi – rapi dan pamitan pada ibunya, ia segera menuju taman. Saat sampai, ia segera menempati tempat duduk favoritnya itu. Rin merasa heran karena Kakashi tak kunjung datang. Ia pun menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Tapi sosok yang dicarinya tidak muncul. Rin pun bertanya – Tanya. Kemanakah orang yang saat ini ditunggunya? 'Kemana sih ni orang' batinnya agak kesal. Karena sudah setengah jam menunggu ia mencoba untuk menelepon Kakashi. Dicarinya nama Kakashi di kontak hpnya, lalu ia mengklik tombol 'call' untuk menelepon Kakashi. Tuut…Tuut…Tuut… hanya suara itu yang Rin dengar, karena sang pemilik hp belum mengangkat teleponnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ada seseorang yang menjawab.

"Halo?" Ternyata Kakashi yang menjawab. Lalu Rin mengambil nafas dan…

"KAKASHI!" Rin memanggil nama Kakashi sambil berteriak. Gedebuk! Kakashi yang ada diatas tempat tidur itu pun dengan suksesnya menuju ke lantai. Ternyata ia baru bangun tidur. Karena masih mengantuk, Kakashi jadi kaget karena Rin yang tiba – tiba teriak itu.

"A…aduh… Rin lu ngagetin gue aja. Untung gue ga jantungan." Ampun deh Kakashi, udah tau Rin teriak – teriak gitu masih sempet – sempetnya bercanda.

"Lu dimana sih? Dari tadi gue tungguin tau! Cepetan kesini! Gue udah setengah jam nungguin lu." Kata Rin dengan kekesalannya yang sudah mencapai tingkat dewa(?)

"I..iya." Kata Kakashi terbata – bata. Takut Rin ngamuk lagi

Setelah kejadian itu, dengan terburu – buru Kakashi bersiap – siap untuk menuju ke taman. Setelah berlari – lari menuju taman, akhirnya Kakashi sampai di tempat Rin.

"Rin. Sorry ya gue telat. Soalnya tadi gue ketiduran. Sorry banget ya." Kata Kakashi

"Huh. Ya udah kita lanjutin ceritanya." Kata Rin yang masih kesal

Lalu mereka melanjutkan cerita itu dalam diam. Di bagian akhir cerita ini, Rin yang membuat. Jadi Rin hanya terus mengetik tanpa berbicara apa pun. Ia masih kesal dengan insiden tadi. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam sambil melihat layar laptopnya. Sudah cukup lama Rin mengetik, akhirnya cerita yang mereka buat telah selesai. Rin memasukkan cerita itu ke dalam flashdisknya. Kemudian Rin mematikan laptop Kakashi. Lalu ia memandang Kakashi masih dengan tatapan kesal. Kakashi yang dipandang seperti itu, mulai angkat bicara.

"Aduh Rin… Sampai kapan lu mau marah sama gue?"

"Siapa yang marah? Gue ga marah kok. Gue cuma kesel, k-e-s-e-l." Kata Rin dengan mengeja kata kesel

"Yah… jangan cemberut gitu dong. Kita jalan – jalan aja yuk? Mau ya? Pliss." Kata Kakashi sambil memohon

"Ok. Gue bakalan ikut sama lu. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Iya deh. Syarat apa?"

"Lu harus nurut sama gue, Menuhin semua apa yang gue mau. Setuju?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi berpikir sejenak

"Cepetan. Kalo ga mau. Gue mau pulang aja."

"Ya udah deh. Tapi lu janji jangan marah lagi sama gue."

"Ok deh." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum

"Sekarang kita ke mall."

Kemudian mereka pergi ke mall. Disana mereka melihat – lihat apa yang ada disana. Karena merasa lapar, Rin mengajak Kakashi untuk makan dulu.

"Kakashi, kita makan dulu yuk."

"Yuk. Gue juga laper nih."

"Ok. Tapi lu yang bayar ya."

"Hmm…" Kakashi hanya bergumam

"Kalo lu ga mau traktir gue. Gue pulang aja deh."

"Jangan. Lu jangan pulang. Iya – iya gue traktir deh."

"Yey! Asikk." Rin merasa senang. Ya iyalah orang mau makan gratis. Author juga mau*ditabok*

'Haduh… dompet gue jebol ga ya?' Batin Kakashi

Rin segera mengajak Kakashi ke restoran tempat mereka akan makan. Setelah menempati tempat duduk. Kakashi memanggil waiters yang ada disana. Lalu waiters itu menghampiri mereka.

"Rin, lu mau pesen apa?"

"Gue mau bento sama lemon teanya aja deh." *Author jdi ngiler*

"Ya udah. Gue mau bento sama teh hijaunya aja."

"Bentonya dua, lemon tea satu, sama teh hijaunya satu. Mau pesan apa lagi?" Tanya waiters itu

"Sudah. Kami pesan ini saja."

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar ya." Kata waiters itu

"Iya." Kata Kakashi dan Rin bersamaan

Setelah beberapa saat menuggu, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Kakashi langsung menyerbu makanannya dengan lahap. Maklum lah… kelaparan.*hehe* Begitu juga dengan Rin, ia pun memakan pesanannya. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Hening sesaat, hanya ada suara dentingan alat - alat makan saja yang berbunyi. Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makanan itu, Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Rin." Panggilnya

"Apa?"

To Be Continued~ dengan gajenya.

Selesai juga chap 4 ini. Walaupun endingnya gaje *hehe* Kakashinya jadi tambah aneh ya? *digetok* ya sudahlah... udah di update ya. Jangan lupa read 'n reviewnya ya :) Akhir kata author ucapkan...

REVIEW PLEASE

Yang banyak ya. Ehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

ImajinaRin

Chapter 5

Holla... author kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan fic gaje ini. Maaf ya kalo lama update. Author banyak job sih, hehe. Sebelum mulai, author mau bales review dulu...

SeptiKiyo-Chan: hehe. Emg gini lanjutannye. Minta aja sama Kakashi noh *nunjuk2 Kakashi* Kakashinya ngomong apa ya? Kasih tau ga ya? Ehehe. Baca aje disini, ntar ada kok *plak

Hatake hikari: Kakashi mau ngomong apa ya? Baca aja disini deh XD. Yosh! Update!

rin kage no kurokaze: penasaran? lanjutannya ada disini kok *hehe* Wah... author juga mau ditraktir Kakashi XD

Wokeh! Langsung aja kita mulai...

Sebelumnya...

Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makanan itu, Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Rin." Panggilnya

"Apa?"

"Hm... ga jadi deh."

"Ha? Lu mau ngomong apa sih?"

"Ga kok. Bukan apa-apa."

"Hn. Ya udahlah. Eh, kita pulang yuk. Udah sore nih."

"Ok. Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah Kakashi membayar pesanan mereka, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat parkir. Lalu mereka segera pulang ke rumah. Kakashi mengantar Rin pulang. Setelah sampai, Rin masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya. '_tadi Kakashi mau ngomong apa ya? Kayaknya penting. Gue jadi penasaran. Kenapa Kakashi ga jadi ngomong ya? Aah... udahlah biarin aja.' _Saat ini itu yang ada dipikiran Rin. Ia penasaran dengan yang mau Kakashi bicarakan tadi. Tapi dia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Kemudian, ia pun terlelap di atas kasur empuknya.

~Skip Time~

Pagi ini cuaca cerah. Membuat siapa saja senang untuk menjalani hari ini. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Ia sangat senang hari ini. Ia akan segera mengumpulkan cerita buatannya itu kepada panitia. Dan pengumuman juaranya akan diberitahu keesokan harinya*cepet amat*.

Rin segera menuju sekolahnya. Kemudian setelah sampai, ia masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menaruh tasnya dan bergegas untuk mengumpulkan naskah itu. Ternyata sudah banyak orang yang juga ingin mengumpulkan naskah cerita. Rin terpaksa harus mengantri untuk itu. Setelah menunggu, akhirnya ia dapat giliran untuk mengumpulkan naskahnya itu. Kemudian Rin kembali ke kelasnya. Ia merasa sangat lega sudah menyelesaikan naskahnya itu. Ia berharap semoga naskahnya dapat menjadi juara. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

~Skip Time~

Keesokan harinya...

Hari ini, Rin sangat senang sekali. Karena hari ini adalah pengumuman pemenang lomba itu. Ia segera melihat mading disana. Ia terus mencari namanya. Dan... Ya! Namanya tercantum sebagai salah satu pemenang lomba ini. Selagi ia melihat mading, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Rin. Selamat ya! Lu jadi pemenang di lomba ini." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba

"Eh? Obito-kun. Hehe, iya nih gue jadi pemenangnya."

"Nanti gue boleh jadi peran utamanya kan? Hahaha."

"Boleh kok, tenang aja."

"Ok. Nanti kita omongin lagi ya. Gue ada rapat osis nih."

"Iya."

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu. Rin langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat sampai di depan kelas. Kurenai langsung menyambut Rin dengan hebohnya.

"Rin. Selamat ya! Lu bisa menang di lomba ini. Sebagai sahabat lu, gue bangga loh." Kata Kurenai yang cukup mengagetkan Rin.

"Makasih ya Kurenai. Hehe, gue seneng banget nih sekarang."

"Selamat, selamat, selamatttt... deh buat lu."

"Hahaha. Masuk yuk. Udah mau bel nih."

"Sip lah."

Bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka menjalani pelajaran seperti biasanya. Guru pun mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Murid – murid pun memperhatikan dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Namun, ada salah satu murid yang tidak memperhatikan. Siapakah itu? Dia adalah Kurenai, teman Rin. Kurenai tidak memperhatikan guru di depan kelas. Ia malah asyik memandangi seseorang di lapangan. Matanya terus tertuju pada lapangan. Ternyata ia memandangi seseorang di lapangan. Orang itu adalah Asuma. Asuma sedang ada pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Rin pun berbisik pada Kurenai.

"Kurenai, lu ngeliatin apa sih? Ntar dimarahin pak guru lho."

"Eh? Hm... ga apa-apa kok." Kurenai berusaha menyembunyikannya

"Huuh... ya udah deh." Rin pun kembali memperhatikan pelajaran

Sedangkan Kurenai, juga ikut memperhatikan pelajaran. _'Untung saja ga ketahuan sama Rin. Bagus deh...' _Batinnya lega. Setelah itu, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid – murid pun keluar kelas untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Sama seperti Rin dan Kurenai. Mereka menuju ke kantin. Setelah membeli makanan dan menempati tempat duduk yang nyaman, mereka pun makan sambil berbincang – bincang. Dan Rin yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kurenai. Tadi lu ngeliatin apa sih?" Tanya Rin dengan penasaran

"Umm... ga liat apa-apa kok." Jawabnya ragu

"Bohong! Lu ngeliat ke lapangan kan? Ngapain lu ngeliat kesana?

"Udah gue bilang ga ada apa-apa Rin."

"Masa sih? Jangan – jangan lu ngeliatin Asuma ya? Dia kan tadi ada pelajaran olahraga." Tebak Rin tepat sasaran

"Eh? E...engga kok." Jawab Kurenai gugup

"Tuh kan... ketahuan. Hahaha. Ngaku aja deh."

"Umm... iya sih, tadi gue ngeliatin Asuma." Akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga

"Haha. Akhirnya lu ngaku juga."

"Hehehe. Iya."

Setelah pembicaraan itu, mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Setelah selesai makan, mereka hanya bercanda ria. Kemudian mereka menuju ke kelas. Mereka pun bertemu Obito.

"Rin." Obito memanggil Rin

"Eh? Obito-kun."

"Gimana? Gue bisa jadi peran utama cerita lu kan?"

"Bisa kok."

"Ok. Yang jadi tokoh utamanya gue sama Anko ya."

'_Huh... kenapa mesti Anko sih? Kenapa ga gue aja? Tapi gue kan jadi sutradaranya. Ya udah deh. Ga apa – apa. Yang penting gue bisa deket sama Obito.' _Batin Rin.

"Ya udah."

"Sip. Kapan mulai latihannya?"

"Besok siang. Habis pulang sekolah."

"Ok deh. Gue ke kelas dulu ya."

"Iya."

Kemudian setelah perbincangan singkat itu. Rin dan Kurenai melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. Setelah sampai, tanpa terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

~Skip Time~

Akhirnya waktu pulang telah tiba. Para murid – murid segera keluar sekolah. Ada yang pulang, main ke tempat teman, dan lain – lain. Sedangkan Rin akan menuju ke taman untuk memberitahu Kakashi atas kemenangannya dalam lomba itu. Rin berjalan menuju ke taman dengan riang sambil bersenandung kecil. Dan pada akhirnya ia sampai. Ternyata Kakashi sudah menunggunya disana.

"Kakashi!" Seru Rin

"Eh. Rin."

"Hehe. Apa kabar Kakashi?"

"Baik – baik aja. Gimana lombanya? Ceritanya bagus ga? Terus menang ga?" Kakashi menghujani Rin dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi – tubi.

"Wets... Nanyanya satu – satu dong. Haha. Ceritanya bagus dong. Menang lagi."

"Wah... bagus deh. Untung ada gue. Hahahah." Kata Kakashi dengan bangga.

"Iya deh. Makasih ya udah mau bantuin gue."

"Sama – sama. Terus gimana tuh Obito?" Kakashi bertanya lagi

"Dia mau jadi peran utama di cerita gue. Gue seneng banget pas dia bilang kaya gitu."

"Selamat ya atas keberhasilannya. Hehe."

"Haha. Ini semua kan juga berkat bantuan lu."

"Iya dong."

Mereka terus bercanda ria. Rin sangat senang sekali hari ini. Dan ia merasa sangat bahagia hari ini. Walaupun besok ia akan melihat Obito memainkan peran bersama Anko, dia tetap senang. Waktu pun terus berlalu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:00. Rin dan Kakashi mengakhiri pembicaraan hari ini. Mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

~Skip Time~

Rin sudah semakin dekat dengan Obito. Mereka sering mengobrol berdua. Rin merasa sangat bahagia. Rin sedang berjalan menuju keluar gerbang. Ia baru keluar dari kelas sehabis piket. Saat sedang menuju ke gerbang, ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Obito dan Anko. Ia pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Obito-kun..." Panggil Anko dengan manja.

"Ada apa Anko-chan." Jawab Obito

"Kamu ga bener – bener deket sama Rin kan?"

"Engga lah. Ngapain aku deket – deket sama dia? Orangnya suka ngayal kayak gitu lagi. Aku deketin dia kan biar kita bisa jadi populer karena jadi peran utama ceritanya."

"Wah... bagus deh. Kamu manfaatin dia terus ya, biar kita makin populer."

"Oke deh Anko-chan."

Mendengar itu, Rin langsung terkejut dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ternyata Obito hanya mengejar popularitas saja. Padahal ia baik sekali pada Rin. Dan Rin pikir Obito memang benar – benar tulus pada Rin. Tapi semua ini adalah sandiwara Obito. Rin jadi merasa menyesal karena mengizinkan Obito dan Anko untuk menjadi peran di dalam ceritanya. 'Tess...' bulir – bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi mulus Rin. Betapa sakit hatinya mengetahui semua ini. Ia segera berlari keluar gerbang. Ia terus berlari. Tanpa tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Dan ia masih saja berlari sambil bercucuran air mata. Padahal orang – orang di sekitarnya sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya. Ia berhenti karena menabrak seseorang. Ternyata orang yang ia tabrak itu adalah Kakashi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia berada di taman. Kakashi pun terkejut. Lalu perlahan Rin mengangkat wajahnya.

"Rin? Ada apa? Kenapa nangis?" Kakashi bertanya dengan heran. Ada apa dengan Rin sampai ia menangis seperti ini? Itulah yang saat ini berada dalam pikiran Kakashi.

"Hiks...Hiks...Itu..." Rin terisak. Ia masih belum bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu. Biar lu tenang sedikit." Kakashi mengajak Rin untuk duduk. Rin hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengikuti Kakashi duduk. Rin masih saja menangis. Bulir – bulir air mata masih membasahi pipinya. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam. Ia belum mau memulai pembicaraan. Tetapi tiba – tiba, Kakashi merangkul Rin.

"Eh?" Rin terkejut.

"Sudah. Tidak apa – apa. Bersandarlah di bahuku." Kakashi berkata dengan lembut. Rin hanya menuruti Kakashi. Ia pun besandar di bahu Kakashi. Dan Rin pun sedikit merasa nyaman bersandar di bahu Kakashi. Tapi ia masih sedikit terisak. Ia memang tidak kuat menghadapi semua ini. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama, ia berhenti menangis dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kakashi.

"Kenapa Rin?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Engga apa – apa. Gue udah merasa lebih baik kok."

"Oh begitu. Memangnya ada apa sampai lu nangis? Mau cerita ke gue?"

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menceritakan semuanya ke Kakashi. Ia menceritakan semuanya dengan sedikit terisak. Hatinya memang sangat sakit. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menceritakannya pada Kakashi.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Rin sudah selesai bercerita pada Kakashi

"Iya."

"Terus rencana lu selanjutnya gimana?"

"Gue mau undurin diri dari perlombaan itu. Ga apa – apa kan Kakashi?"

"Ga apa – apa kok. Asal lu bisa bahagia lagi, itu udah cukup buat gue."

"Terima Kasih Kakashi." Tiba – tiba Rin memeluk Kakashi. Betapa terkejutnya Kakashi. Sontak wajahnya langsung memerah. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Setelah itu suasana jadi agak canggung. Dan terjadi keheningan sesaat. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Akhirnya Rin memecah keheningan.

"Ka...Kakashi." Kata Rin masih agak canggung.

"Iya. Apa?"

"Ano... udah sore nih. Gue pulang dulu ya."

"Iya nih. Gue juga mau pulang."

"Ok. Sampai ketemu lagi ya."

"Iya."

Rin segera pulang ke rumahnya. Kakashi juga demikian. Baru pertama kali mereka merasa canggung seperti tadi. Mereka benar – benar tak menyangka bakal terjadi hal seperti ini. Mulai dari Kakashi merangkul Rin, hingga Rin memeluk Kakashi. Entah kenapa Rin merasa sangat nyaman berada bersama Kakashi. Dan ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa canggung sepeti tadi.

-Kakashi POV-

Setelah itu aku pulang menuju rumahku. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahku. Setelah sampai, aku segera membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Sunyi sekali disini. Tidak ada yang menyambut kedatanganku. Karena hanya aku saja yang tinggal disini. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku, dan ayahku meninggal saat aku berumur 9 tahun. Selama ini aku hanya hidup seorang diri. Tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tuaku. Tetapi, aku punya seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku. Dialah Namikaze Minato, dosenku di universitas. Ayahku memang sudah dekat dengan Minato-sensei. Oleh karena itu, aku dekat dengannya. Dialah satu – satunya orang yang mengerti aku, dan mengerti keadaanku. Dia tinggal beberapa blok dari rumahku.

Selama ini aku merasa kesepian. Merasa bahwa dunia ini adalah tempat yang menyedihkan. Tetapi, semua pikiran itu telah hilang. Aku yang biasanya bersikap dingin, perlahan menjadi hangat. Ini semua karena dia. Seseorang yang aku temui dengan tidak sengaja. Seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai salah satu keluargaku. Sosok wanita yang lembut dan baik hati. Dia adalah Rin, orang yang tidak sengaja kutemui. Dialah yang menghangatkan hariku. Yang selalu membuatku bahagia jika melihatnya. Hanya dia yang membuatku canggung dan salah tingkah. Perasaan apakah ini? Mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Mencintainya? Ya... kuakui perasaanku padanya memang seperti itu. Tetapi ia menyukai orang lain. Hatiku sedikit tergetar saat mendengar ia menceritakan orang yang disukainya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi diriku belum siap untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk itu.

Dan tadi, saat aku bertemu dengannya. Ia menangis, menangis karena orang yang disukainya. Aku marah mendengar hal itu. Berani – beraninya orang itu menyakiti Rin. Padahal Rin begitu menyukainya.

-End Kakashi POV-

Rin sampai di rumahnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah masuk, ia menuju ke kamarnya lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Selesai mandi, ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dan batinnya berkata _'Kami-sama... aku benar – benar tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Kejam! Dasar Obito! Gue ga suka lagi sama dia! Gue nyesel! Ternyata bener kata Kurenai. Obito cuma perhatian sama Anko. Gue bener – bener sedih. Tapi, untungnya ada Kakashi. Gue nyaman banget deket sama dia. Akhir – akhir ini gue jadi deg – degan kalo ketemu Kakashi. Kenapa ya? Apa jangan – jangan... Ah... gue tidur ajalah.' _

Rin pun memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia pun beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan dirinya besok. Besok ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan menjalankan rencananya besok.

To Be Continued~

Gimana lanjutannya? Baguskah? Atau makin gaje?

Akhirnya selesai sudah chapter 5 ini. Gomen ya kalo lama update. Chapter ini lebay ya? Hehehe. Gomen juga kalau readers agak bingung baca fic gaje author ini. Yosh! Semoga readers suka dengan fic author. Dan hanya satu hal yang author minta dari para readers, yaitu...

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

ImajinaRin

Chapter 6

Haloo... author kembali lagi. Gomen kalo lama bgt updatenya. Soalnya author ga sempat lanjutin sih *hehe* wokeh! Seperti biasa, author mau bales review dulu...

SeptiKiyo-chan: udah dong. Obito emg kurang ajar tuh, kita bantai yo *disharingan Obito* bah. Yang pasti fic gue dong yg bagus *haha* Arigatou reviewnya yo

Arin-chan: Obito emg kejam bgt *nusuk2 Obito* XD. Makin keren ya? Arigatouu~ hehe. Tenang udah update kok XD

Sisanya author bales lewat PM yaw :D Wokeh! Arigato ya bagi yang udah mau baca and ninggalin review. Kita langsung mulai aja ya...

Hari ini, Rin akan membuat keputusan yang sudah ia pikirkan. Ia memutuskan akan mengundurkan diri dari perlombaan itu. Pagi ini, ia sudah sampai di sekolah. Ia masuk ke kelas untuk menaruh tasnya. Lalu ia pergi ke tempat panitia lomba berada. Ia segera mencari ruangan panitia. Setelah menemukan ruangannya, ia mengetuk pintunya. Tok...tok...tok.

"Permisi..." Kata Rin.

"Ya. Silahkan masuk." Kata salah seorang panitia.

Kemudian Rin masuk ke dalam. Ia menjelaskan kepada panitia bahwa ia akan mengundurkan diri di lomba ini. Panitia sempat kaget, padahal cerita buatan Rin ini sangat bagus. Tetapi Rin menjelaskan alasan ia mengundurkan diri dari lomba ini. Rin berkata pada panitia, bahwa cerita buatannya itu bukan murni hasil karyanya sendiri. Padahal sebenarnya Rin masih bisa mengikuti lomba ini. Walaupun ceritanya bukan murni hasil karya sendiri. Tapi Rin tetap ingin mengundurkan diri. Para panitia sangat menyayangkan pengunduran Rin ini. Dan apa boleh buat, karena ini keputusan Rin sendiri. Panitia tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa. Pada hari itu pun Rin resmi keluar dari lomba ini. Panitia memang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini, tetapi Obito yang ternyata mendengar percakapan Rin dengan para panitia tidak terima akan hal ini. Obito pun membuka pintu dengan keras dan mengagetkan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa lu ngundurin diri?" Bentak Obito. Para panitia hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah Obito. Mereka tau, pasti Obito merasa kecewa akan hal ini.

"Apa urusan lu? Ini sudah keputusan gue sendiri." Rin berkata dengan tenang, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Obito merasa sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Rin ini. Lalu Obito pun menyusul Rin.

"Hei. Rin. Tunggu!" Obito berusaha menghentikan Rin yang berlari di koridor. Rin terus menghindar, tetapi akhirnya Obito berhasil mengejar Rin.

"Apa maksud lu ngundurin diri ha?" Kata Obito dengan suara lantang.

"Kan udah gue bilang, ini bukan urusan lo!" Kata Rin juga tidak kalah lantang.

"Jelas urusan gue juga lah. Gue kan ikut peran dalam cerita lo."

"Tapi sekarang, lo udah ga ada urusan lagi sama gue. Dan kontrak peran lo di cerita gue udah ga berlaku lagi!"

"Lu ini kenapa sih? Padahal gue udah baik sama lu, tapi balesan lu kayak gini ke gue."

"Gue udah tau semua akal busuk lo! Jadi ga usah baik – baikin gue lagi!" Kata Rin sedikit emosi.

"Akal busuk apa sih?"

"Lo selama ini cuma akting baik di depan gue, lo itu ga tulus baik sama gue. Lo Cuma mau manfaatin gue biar lo bisa dapet popularitas yang tinggi kan? Gue udah denger semua percakapan lo sama Anko." Rin menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar waktu itu. Obito pun hanya terdiam, dan tiba – tiba Anko datang ke tempat Obito dan Rin. Ternyata sedari tadi Anko sudah melihat mereka.

"Lo ngapain marah – marahin cowok gue hah?" Kata Anko dengan kesal.

"Emang kenapa? Cowok lo ini udah nyakitin perasaan gue. Dia itu ga tau kalau selama ini gue suka sama dia. Padahal gue udah seneng banget karena Obito perhatian sama gue. Tapi ternyata ini cuma akal busuk kalian!" Kata Rin dengan setengah berteriak. Mereka semua terdiam, memang benar itu cuma akal – akalan mereka untuk bisa populer.

"Tapi lo ga usah-" Kata – kata Anko terhenti karena Obito mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

"Udah Anko. Kita pergi aja dari sini." Kata Obito.

Orang – orang ternyata sudah mulai memperhatikan mereka, itu sebabnya Obito mengajak Anko pergi. Rin juga segera pergi dari situ, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia sudah sedikit lega karena sudah mengeluarkan amarahnya tadi. Sesampainya di kelas, ia segera duduk di bangkunya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kurenai. Rin memanggil Kurenai.

"Hei Kurenai." Panggil Rin. Tetapi Kurenai tidak menyaut.

"Kurenai." Panggil Rin sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja Kurenai tidak menyaut. '_Dih... gue dikacangin_' batin Rin

"KURENAI!" Panggil Rin lagi setengah berteriak.

"Haah?" Kurenai terlonjak kaget. "Aduh Rin, ga usah pake teriak bisa kali." Katanya.

"Lagian lu dari tadi gue panggilin ga nyaut, ya gue teriak aja. Emang lu lagi ngeliat apaan sih?" Tanya Rin penasaran

"Eh? Engga kok, gue ga liat apa – apa." Bantah Kurenai

"Halah... bohong aja. Bilang aja kek ke gue."

"Umm... itu..." Katanya ragu

"Coba gue liat sendiri." Kata Rin

"Eh eh... jangan Rin." Kurenai berusaha menghentikan Rin, tapi Rin sudah melihat dan ternyata di sana ada Asuma yang sedang bermain bola bersama teman – temannya.

"Nah... ketauan. Lu ngeliatin Asuma ya?"

"Iya deh, gue ngaku. Gue emang ngeliatin Asuma tadi." Akhirnya Kurenai mengaku juga

"Udah ah. Jangan ngeliatin Asuma mulu. Gue mau cerita nih." Kata Rin

"Cerita apa?" Tanya Kurenai

"Gue udah ngundurin diri dari lomba itu."

"Serius? Sayang banget tuh padahal."

"Biarin. Biar mereka tau rasa."

"Obito sama Anko ya? Gimana tuh reaksinya?"

"Yah... mereka marah gitu. Tapi pas gue jelasin waktu gue denger pembicaraan mereka, Obito sih kayaknya ga apa – apa. Tapi Anko rada sewot sama gue."

"Udahlah Rin biarin aja mereka. Si Kakashi gimana tuh?"

"Kakashi sih setuju – setuju aja, asal gue bahagia katanya."

"Bagus deh kalo gitu. Lu udah ceritain alasannya?"

"Udahlah. Makanya dia setuju sama keputusan gue ini."

"Oh gitu."

"Eh, tapi masa waktu itu pas gue denger pembicaraan Obito sama Anko, gue ketemu Kakashi. Kan gue nangis tuh, dia ngerangkul gue tau." Cerita Rin

"Hah? Beneran?"

"Iya bener. Trus gue jadi ngerasa canggung gitu. Tapi gue malah jadi nyaman kayak gitu."

"Wah... jangan – jangan lu suka sama Kakashi, hahaha." Ledek Kurenai

"Iya kali... Eh? Engga lah."

"Tuhkan... ngaku aja deh."

"Hm... iya sih, gue suka sama dia."

"Nah... Obito lupain aja, Rin. Hahaha."

"Gue udah kesel tau sama Obito, tapi kan sekarang ada Kakashi. Hehehe."

"Cie...cie... yang lagi falling in love."

"Ssst... udah ah. Udah bel tau, ntar ada gurunya lagi."

"Iya deh."

Ternyata benar apa kata Rin. Setelah itu guru masuk ke kelas mereka. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Guru pun mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Dan murid – murid memperhatikan pelajaran.

~Skip Time~

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Murid – murid pun meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Begitu pun dengan Rin dan Kurenai. Mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Entah kenapa Rin seperti merasa ada yang ia lupakan. Ia mencoba mengingat – ingat. Raut wajahnya seperti kebingungan. Tiba – tiba Kurenai berkata,

"Rin, lu kenapa? Kok kayak kebingungan gitu?" Kurenai bertanya dengan penasaran

"Eh? Engga ada apa – apa kok."

"Kok lu kayak ada yang lupa gitu?"

Rin tidak menjawab, ia masih memutar otaknya mencari apa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Oi. Rin." Kurenai berkata lagi

"Oh iya!" Kata Rin tiba – tiba

"Apaan?"

"Besok kan ultah Kakashi!"

"Ha? Masa?"

"Beneran! Gue pengen ngasih kejutan deh, soalnya kan selama ini dia udah baik sama gue."

"Bagus tuh. Itung – itung lu bales kebaikkannya dia."

"Iya, tapi mau kasih kejutan apa? Gue bingung nih."

"Hm..." Kurenai tampak berpikir "Eh, Kakashi udah kuliah kan?" Kurenai tiba – tiba bertanya

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Dia kuliah di Universitas Konoha bukan?"

"Ya iyalah."

"Nah... itu kan tempat latihan basketnya Asuma."

"Lah? Kok lu tau kalo Asuma latihan disitu? Jangan – jangan..."

"Jangan – jangan apa? Gue kan udah jadian sama dia. Ups..."

"Haaa... ketahuan ya, ternyata lu udah jadian sama Asuma. Kok ga bilang – bilang gue sih?"

"Dia kan baru nembak gue kemaren." Kurenai berkata disertai dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah

"Cie yang habis jadian, cie... Ngiri nih gue."

"Ahahaha... Ngiri lu? Mudah – mudahan lu cepet ditembak Kakashi ya. Hihihi." Kurenai meledek Rin

"Iih... apaan sih?" Muka Rin juga jadi memerah

"Hahahaha." Kurenai hanya tertawa

"Eh, gimana nih kejutan buat Kakashi?"

"Gini aja, besok Kakashi ada kuliah ga?"

"Kayaknya ga ada, tapi dia tetep dateng kesana."

"Beneran ga ada? Kok dia dateng?"

"Katanya dia dateng cuma buat main aja."

"Oh... bagus kalo gitu."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Besok kan kita ga masuk sekolah-" Kata – kata Kurenai terhenti

"Emang iya?"

"Dih... kan tadi udah dibilangin, besok libur soalnya guru – guru pada rapat."

"Oh iya ya, gue lupa. Hehe."

"Ah... ada – ada aja lu."

"Hehe, gue kan lupa. Lanjutin usulan lu."

"Besok kita ke kampusnya aja. Kasih kado apa gitu."

"Bener juga ya. Thanks sarannya ya Kurenai."

"Besok mau jam berapa?"

"Besok jam 08.00. Lu mau ikut kan? Besok kita ngumpul di sekolah"

"Ya iyalah. Eh, nanti gue suruh Asuma bikin Kakashi kesel dulu ya?"

"Emang Asuma kenal sama Kakashi?"

"Kenal lah, kan Asuma serin latihan basket disana. Kemaren Asuma bilang sama gue."

"Boleh juga tuh ide lu."

"Ok. Terus lu mau kasih kado apa?"

"Gue mau kasih kue sama topi. Hehe."

"Cie... dobel tuh kadonya. Ahahha."

"Hahaha. Gue gitu. Eh, anterin gue pesen kuenya dulu ya?"

"Iya. Ayo kita jalan sekarang mumpung belom sore."

"Ayo."

Kemudian mereka segera menuju ke toko kue. Setelah berjalan sebentar, karena letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Saat mereka sampai, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko dan Rin memesan kuenya. Ia pun berkata kepada penjual kue di toko itu.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata penjual kue itu

"Saya pesan kue blackforrestnya satu ya mba?" Kata Rin

"Oh iya, mau ambil sekarang atau diantar?"

"Saya ambil besok saja mba. Bisa?"

"Iya bisa, mau diambil jam berapa ya?"

"Hm... Jam 08.30."

"Iya baiklah."

Setelah itu Rin dan Kurenai menuju ke kasir. Untung saja Rin hari ini membawa dompet, jadi dia bisa membeli kuenya hari ini juga. Lalu setelah membayar mereka meninggalkan toko itu. Mereka pun berjalan pulang ke rumah. Mereka berbincang – bincang sambil menuju ke rumah.

"Rin. Ga sekalian beli topinya?"

"Ga usah, gue udah ada topinya kok."

"Lu udah beli dari kemarin?"

"Engga itu topi sebenernya buat Obito, gue bikin sendiri. Tapi karena Obito udah kayak gitu sama gue, topinya gue kasih Kakashi aja."

"Oh begitu."

"Iya."

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah. Mereka pun menuju ke rumahnya masing – masing. Rin telah sampai, ia pun mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

~Skip Time~

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan diri. Dan Rin juga sudah bangun hari ini. Ia merasa senang hari ini. Ia berpikir pasti Kakashi akan senang menerima kejutan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Setelah mandi dan bersiap – siap, Rin pergi menuju sebuah toko untuk membeli bungkus kado. Setelah pamit kepada ibunya, ia segera pergi ke toko itu. Saat sampai, ia masuk ke dalam dan memilih kertas kado yang dia inginkan. Ia pun pergi ke bagian pembungkus kado. Sesudah dibungkus, ia segera menuju ke sekolahnya karena sebentar lagi Kurenai datang ke sana. 'Hm... Kurenai mana ya?' gumam Rin dalam hati. Tiba – tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Rin!"

"Eh Kurenai."

"Iya. Wets... kadonya udah dibungkus tuh." Kata Kurenai sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawa Rin

"Haha. Iya dong, kado spesial nih."

"Iya deh. Sekarang kita mau kemana dulu?"

"Kita ambil kuenya dulu."

"Ok."

Lalu mereka segera menuju ke toko kue untuk mengambil kuenya. Sementara itu, kita lihat dulu bagaimana keadaan Kakashi.

Kakashi sedang bersantai di rumahnya, karena memang hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah apa pun. Biasanya ia memang tetap datang ke kampusnya. Tetapi hari ini ia ingin bersantai – santai di rumah. Dan rencananya pun gagal karena senseinya, Minato. Tiba – tiba menyuruh Kakashi untuk datang ke kampus. Padahal itu suruhan Asuma untuk mengerjai Kakashi, dan Minato juga berkerjasama untuk membuat kejutan untuk Kakashi.

"Hah... Minato-sensei pake nyuruh dateng ke kampus segala lagi." Kakashi mengeluh sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat. Karena itu adalah senseinya, ia tidak bisa menolak.

Kakashi pun bersiap – siap untuk menuju ke kampusnya. Ia memakai pakaian jaket berwarna biru tua dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans yang panjang. Setelah berganti pakaian Kakashi menyalakan motornya untuk menuju ke kampus. Selagi Kakashi menuju ke kampusnya, Rin juga sedang menuju ke kampus Kakashi. Kakashi telah sampai duluan di kampusnya. Saat Kakashi sampai di kampusnya, tiba – tiba ada bola basket datang mengenai kepala Kakashi. Dug ! bola itu mengenai kepalanya. Kakashi langsung ingin marah kepada orang yang telah melempar bola itu.

"Heh? Siapa sih yang lempar bola basket? Ga liat – liat apa ngelemparnya." Kakashi marah – marah sendiri. Dan tiba – tiba seseorang berkata kepada Kakashi.

"E-eh. Maaf Kakashi gue ga sengaja." Ternyata Asuma yang berkata

"Oh Asuma. Yah... tidak apa – apa lah. Lain kali hati – hati." Kakashi mencoba bersabar

"Ya sudah, terima kasih ya Kakashi. Gue pergi dulu."

"Hn."

Setelah insiden itu, Kakashi segera menuju ke ruangan kantor Minato. Sesampainya di ruangan Minato. Kakashi dihujani dengan tugas – tugas yang menumpuk. Yaitu menstampel semua berkas – berkas yang ada. Kakashi mengerjakan semua itu dengan mengeluh kepada Minato. Tetapi senseinya itu tidak mengizinkannya pergi samapi semua itu selesai. 'ini kan kerjaan sensei, kenapa gue mesti ngerjain juga sih? Ngeselin banget ni guru!' Kakashi mengumpat dalam hati. Tiba – tiba Hp Kakashi bergetar, pertanda ada sms yang masuk. 'siapa sih yang sms? Gue kan lagi sibuk begini' batin Kakashi. Ia membuka sms itu dan membacanya.

From Rin:

"Kakashi, lu ke taman ya? Gue nunggu lu disana. Cepetan! Jangan sampai telat!"

Sesudah membaca sms itu, Kakashi hanya membalas dengan kata 'iya'. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi dengan terburu – buru. Setelah selesai, Kakashi meminta izin pergi kepada Minato. Tapi Minato tidak mengizinkannya lagi karena Kakashi harus membuatkannya kopi dulu sebelum dia pergi. ' Huh! Sial banget gue hari ini!' umpatnya dalam hati. Ia segera menuju ke ruangan pantry dan membuatkan kopi untuk Minato. Dia membuka pintu.

"Ini kopimu sensei." Kata Kakashi

"Iya. Taruh di meja itu saja." Kakashi menaruh kopi itu di meja, kemudian ia berkata lagi

"Sensei, aku sudah boleh pergi kan?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan orang lain. Sudah ya sensei, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya sudah sa-" Kata – kata Minato terpotong karena Kakashi sudah meninggalkan Minato sendirian.

Kakashi sudah keluar dari ruangan Minato. Setelah itu ia akan segera pergi menuju taman. Saat dia sudah sampai di bawah, Dia bertemu dengan Asuma. Dan Asuma mengajaknya mengobrol dulu. Asuma terus saja berbicara. Dia tidak memberi kesempatan Kakashi untuk bicara. Berkali – kali ia ingin bicara, tapi selalu dipotong oleh Asuma. Tiba – tiba Hp Kakashi bergetar. Ternyata ada yang menelponnya. Kakashi buru – buru mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kakashi! Lu dimana sih? Gue udah setengah jam nungguin lu tau!" Teriak Rin dari sana

"Gue masih di kampus, tadi banyak kerjaan dari sensei. Gue sekarang kesana ya?"

"Aah... ga perlu, gue udah pulang dari tadi. Kerjaan apaan sih?"

"Gue di suruh stempel berkas – berkas sama sensei gue."

"Halah... Alasan, lu kan ga ada kuliah hari ini. Udah ah, gue udah kesel kelamaan nungguin lo."

"T-tapi Rin-" "Arrgh! Pake dimatiin segala lagi!" Kakashi jadi kesel sendiri

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Asuma bertanya heran

"Ga ada apa – apa. Udah ya gue mau pulang aja."

"Ya sudah."

Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Asuma. Ia benar – benar kesal hari ini. Mulai dari acara santainya dirumah gagal, diberi pekerjaan segudang, sampai di marahi oleh Rin. Lengkap sudah kesialannya hari ia tidak pulang dulu, ia menuju gerbang hendak membeli minuman di luar. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menutup matanya. Hap!

"Eh? Ini siapa sih? Main tutup – tutup mata gue aja."

Orang itu membuka mata Kakashi dan...

"Selamat ulang tahun Kakashi!" Rin datang dengan membawa sebuah kue. Dan orang – orang yang ada disitu mengejutkan Kakashi

"Eh? Asuma, Minato-sensei, Kurenai, dan... Rin?" Kakashi terheran – heran, ia tak menyangka kalau akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Yo Kakashi. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu." Kata Minato

"Kalian semua sudah merencanakan hal ini?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab mereka kompak

"Hah... kalian ini. Aku sudah kesel setengah mati tau."

"Hahaha. Maaf Kakashi. Kami kan hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu." Tawa Rin

"Ayo kita segera menuju ke dalam." Perintah Minato

"Ayo!" Kata mereka kompak

Kakashi hanya mengikuti mereka saja. Ia tidak tau akan ada hal apa lagi setelah ini. Setelah mereka semua masuk. Rin menaruh kuenya di meja dan menyalakan lilinnya. Rin menyuruh Kakashi untuk berdiri di depan kue ulang tahunnya.

"Ayo Kakashi tiup lilinnya." Kata Kurenai bersemangat

"Dan buat permohonan!" Sambung Rin

"Baiklah." Fyuh~ Kakashi meniup lilin itu. Semua yang ada disitu pun bergembira. Kakashi sangat senang mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Karena ia hidup sendirian, jadi hal seperti ini pun jarang ia lakukan. Rin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi hadiah darinya.

"Kakashi, ini hadiahnya." Rin memberikannya dengan malu – malu

"Terima kasih Rin." Kakashi menerima kado itu sambil tersenyum. 'astaga... manis sekali' batin Rin

"Sa-sama – sama Kakashi." Rin menjawab dengan agak canggung

Kakashi membuka kado itu, dan yang lainnya hanya menanti untuk melihat isi kado tersebut. Setelah bungkusnya terbuka, Kakashi membuka kotaknya.

"Wah... ternyata hadiahnya topi." Kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan topi itu dan memakainya

"Keren tuh topinya. Topinya doang ya, orangnya sih engga. Hehehe." Celetuk Asuma

"Kakashi keren kok... E-eh? Kata Rin tak sadar

"Cie Rin... Ahahaha." Kata Kurenai sambil meledek Rin

"Udah ah, kita potong kuenya aja yuk." Wajah Rin agak memerah karena malu

"Iya deh." Kata Kurenai

Kakashi segera memotong kue itu. Kue yang berukuran sedang itu cukup untuk mereka semua. Potongan pertama untuk dirinya dan potongan kedua untuk Rin. Dan potongan yang lainnya untuk Minato, Asuma dan Kurenai. Mereka makan sambil bercanda tawa. Kakashi merasa sangat bahagia sekali. Setelah itu, Asuma berkata.

"Semuanya, aku pergi dulu dengan Kurenai ya." Kata Asuma

"Cie... mau kencan ya?" Ledek Rin

"Iih... apa sih? Sudah ya, kami pergi dulu." Kata Kurenai

"Oh iya silahkan." Kata Kakashi

Mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju keluar. Asuma mengambil motornya dan menghampiri Kurenai di dekat gerbang. Kurenai naik ke motor Asuma.

"Semuanya, kami pergi dulu ya." Ucap Kurenai

"Iya. Sampai jumpa ya." Kata Rin

"Terima kasih atas semuanya." Kali ini Kakashi yang berbicara

"Hati - hati di jalan." Kata Minato

"Ok. Kami pergi dulu. Dah~" Kata Asuma dan Kurenai

"Dah..." Kata Rin, Kakashi dan Minato

Asuma dan Kurenai pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kakashi, Rin. Aku juga mau pergi dulu ya."

"Baiklah Minato-san. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Kata Rin

"Sensei pasti mau kencan dengan Kushina-neechan ya? Hahaha." Ledek Kakashi

"Hah... sudah dulu ya." Minato langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Yah... malah pergi." Gumam Kakashi. Rin hanya diam saja

"Rin." Panggil Kakashi

"I-iya?" Jawabnya agak kaget

"Kita pergi juga ya? Aku traktir deh, kan sekalian buat ucapan terima kasih karena lu udah bikin rencana ini."

"Ok deh." Rin langsung menjawab dengan ceria

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, gue mau ambil motor dulu."

"Iya." Jawabnya. Kakashi meninggalkan Rin sebentar. Lalu ia kembali dengan motornya.

"Ayo naik Rin." Suruh Kakashi

"Iya." Rin segera naik ke motor

"Kita ke taman ria ya? Gue udah lama loh ga kesana."

"Ok deh, gue juga udah jarang kesana."

"Sip. Pegangan ya."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua menuju ke taman ria. Selama di perjalanan mereka hanya diam saja. Tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. 'Aduh… kok gue jadi deg – degan gini ya? Seneng banget gue di bonceng sama Kakashi. Tapi jadi ngerasa canggung nih' Batin Rin berkata

To Be Continued~

Hah… Akhirnya selesai juga chap. 6 ini. Chap. Ini special untuk ulang tahun Kakashi-Sensei. Happy Birthday to my sensei XD Author senang sekali loh, akhirnya bisa sempet mengupdate fic ini. Minta maaf ya yang sebesar – besarnya bagi yang sudah menunggu ^^ Chap. Ini kepanjangan yah? Gomen deh, author lagi semangat banget sih. Gomen juga ya kalo masih ada typo, author ga sempet edit sih *plak

Yosh! Sudah dulu yaa~ sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Eh… jangan lupa di review yaaaak :D

*author pun menghilang bersama Kakashi*


End file.
